The Saviors
by xxcrossingthelinexx
Summary: This takes place in a world where Raven and Abby hadnt met before they were both on the ground. Enjoy!


_Please keep in mind: this story takes place in a world where Raven and Abby had not met before getting to the ground. This is shortly after they crash landed the Arc and all the kids moved inside._

"Reyez!" Kyle shouted from across the yard to the dark-haired girl sitting at a bench, tinkering with some sort of machinery.

"What do you want, Wick?" she shouted back, not bothering to look up from her project.

"The Counsel needs us." Raven's hands stopped tinkering immediately. _What could this be about? The war? Something to do with Finn? Maybe they found Clarke!_ Raven packed her gadgets into her backpack and limped over to Kyle, giving him a smirk as she approached.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before they realized how bad they need me."

"They requested to see _both_ of us, princess. Don't get _too_ cocky."

"They probably just don't want me wasting time explaining the plan to you later so you know what tools to hand me," Raven laughed.

"Yea ha ha, Raven," Kyle grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Chancellor? Raven Reyez and Kyle Wick are here as requested," said a young man, poking his head through the plastic "curtains" that hung in the doorway.

"Yes, send them in," said Marcus Kane. Abby turned to Kane with a look of worry, "it'll be fine," he reassured her with a smile. Abby turned to the doorway and watched a gorgeous girl limp through the doorway. Abby looked her up and down, admiring her slim figure and stunning eyes.

"Um," Raven said, giving Abby a weird look that startled her out of her trance. "Hi," Raven smirked, making Abby's face go red. _Shit, she knows, she saw me looking at her_.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Marcus, and this is Abby Griffin: Clarke's mother."

"Yea nice to meet you. How can we help you guys?"

"We need your help. We have to make a signal here at the Ark that can be picked up by any other stations that may have survived the crash. Do you think you can do that?"

"You _clearly_ haven't met me," Raven said confidently.

"Bonus points if you can get out a signal that the other stations can _respond_ to," Abby said. "We need to know how far they are, how many people they have, who's wounded. But most importantly, we need it fast."

"You got it, Doc. I'll have something whipped up for you in no time, don't worry." Abby smiled at Raven and said 'thank you' with a small nod of her head. With that, Raven and Kyle quickly turned on their heels and headed the their workspace.

"Why don't you go check on them in a few hours, make sure everything's going okay," Marcus said to Abby. Abby's heart sped up at the thought of having an excuse to see Raven again, a thought she quickly shook away before nodding to Marcus and leaving the room herself.

* * *

 _Why was Dr. Griffin looking at me like that?_ The question played on a loop in Raven's brain as the two of them struggled to com up with a signal idea. "They need something they can talk to the others with, that's obviously a radio, but with the all the frequencies being jammed..."

"You couldn't unjam it?" Kyle asked.

"No!" Raven yelled angrily.

"Hey don't get mad at me, princess. I'm as stumped as you are."

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" The door to the workspace creaked open loudly, and heeled-footsteps echoed through the room as Abby walked in.

"How's it going in here?" she asked indirectly.

"Come over here, let me show you something," Raven said, gesturing Abby to come stand by her side. "We tried to get a stronger radio signal, that would be ideal, but listen to this," Raven said as Abby stood behind her. She turned on the radio and cranked up the volume: a weird noise played out of the radio, and continued to play even through the brief moments of snow while Raven changed the frequency's.

"It's playing on every frequency?" Raven nodded to Abby. "That sounded like a loop to me. Like the same sound being played over and over again."

"Good eye, doc. That means that someone must be jamming our radios. So until I can figure out how to unjam it..." Raven threw her hands up in defeat, but it couldn't be, Raven was too stubborn and confident for that.

"Is there anything you can whip up in the meantime?"

"Our first thought was a spotlight, but with the terrain and the weather, plus the serious power drain, we ruled it out."

"There's gotta be something. Come on, Raven, think. Throw out the communication idea. We just need to let people know where we are." Raven furrowed her brows as she focused, ideas running through her brain.

"Wait. What about a balloon?" Raven looked up at Kyle questioningly.

"We use the full tank of helium, scavenge for some sheets to make the balloon, secure it to the radio tower. That could _work,_ Raven." Raven smiled from Kyle to Abby.

"Atta girl. It's getting dark, most people are turning in for the night, but come see me when it's finished." Raven nodded, and Abby left.

* * *

A soft clink on the window startled Abby out of her focus. She stood up and looked out the window across the room and saw Raven standing on the ground below, waving and gesturing for her to come outside. She quickly threw her clothes back on and scurried out of the room, quickly making her way to Raven.

"Hey Doc, what do you think?" Raven smiled as she looked up to the giant balloon floating just overhead. Abby hadn't even seen it as she walked up, being so focused on Raven.

"It's perfect, Raven, well done!"

"With the occasional refill, should last us about three weeks, plenty of time for the others to see and make their way to camp." Raven leaned down and massaged her knee, an action that did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I got shot by Murphy. I've noticed since the bastard left with Jaha, it's actually been hurting less," Raven laughed.

"Let's go take a look at it, maybe I can help."

"It's fine, Abigail, no big thing."

"Since when did you start calling me Abigail?"

"Since just now! Suits you better when you go into doctor mode." Abby laughed and grabbed Raven's hand, turning and dragging her towards medical before she could object. Abby felt her face go hot with the sudden contact, but she pushed it away.

* * *

Raven felt a jolt in her lower abdomen when Abby grabbed her hand, but she shouldn't be feeling this way. _That's Clarke's mom! After all Clarke has done for you, you're going to fuck her mom._

"Okay, get up on the table." Raven hadn't even realized hey had reached medical. She nodded and threw herself up on the table, legs dangling over the side.

"Okay, I want you to tell me if anything I do triggers pain in your leg," she said as she removed the brace from Raven's leg. Abby started at Raven's ankle as she squeezed each side of her leg, then moved her hand up and repeated the process.

"Abigail you don't-" a harsh shooting pain shot through Raven's leg as Abby squeezed just above her knee.

"This one feels like a muscle issue. I'm gonna rub it out, but it's not gonna feel good." Raven nodded nervously and the doctor proceeded to gently massage at the muscle. After a few minutes, the pain was gone and the muscle was relaxed. "You're not using this muscle enough, and it went tight because of that. I'm going to keep going okay?"

"If you can make the rest of me feel the way you just made my knee feel, I'm all yours." Abby looked up at Raven and smirked at her comment. "I mean my leg..." Raven blushed. When Abby started back up again, Raven grabbed her bag and pulled out a flask of Monty's moonshine.

"What's that?" Abby questioned as Raven took a large swig from the flask. Raven's brows shot up in surprise,

"You haven't had Monty's moonshine!?" Raven extended the flask out to Abby.

"No I really shouldn't."

"Every time I've seen you walking around this shitty camp with Marcus, you look tired and stressed out beyond belief. You need to have one night to chill out." Abby looked at the flask hesitantly, knowing Raven was right.

"Fuck it," Abby said before grabbing the flask and taking a swig herself. She licked a drop off her lips, starting a fire in Raven's stomach, before going back for another sip. Then another.

"Alright, doc, save some for the rest of us would ya?" she playfully snatched the flask out of Abby's hand and took another long gulp.

"Alright, Raven, come back tomorrow and we'll work on your hips. It's late, you should get some sleep. You did great today," Abby smiled.

"Thanks, Abigail. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _God I hope so_.


End file.
